Let's send them off with our heads held high!
by Ultra-Siou
Summary: During chapter 415, Metalicana and Gajeel share a moment. *sigh* Summaries are for the weak! Read to find out what father and son have to say. Enjoy :)


**This story happens during chapter 415, while the dragons explain to the humans, what happened and the reasons they left. We will see what Metalicana and Gajeel discussed while Grandeeney, Skiadrum and Weisslogia were talking to the others. Enjoy :)**

Metalicana turned his eyes towards his son. Gajeel was just standing there, looking at him, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Metalicana lowered his head and brought it close to Gajeel.

"As always, you've got that vile look in your eyes." Metalicana said.

"Shut it!" Gajeel said with an embarrassed and angry expression, even though he was more upset than angry.

"You seem upset." He told his son.

"Ts. What do you know? Since when do you care about how I look?" Gajeel tried to look away.

"I taught you better than that Gajeel. I thought I taught you respect towards others. Where did that go?" Metalicana's eyes filled with guild.

"Two years. That's how long I waited for you in that cave. I waited for you to come back. I searched for you. All you taught me was forgotten the moment I lost all hope. I was abandoned for one more time." Gajeel pointed his finger to his father but as soon as he finished talking he fell to his knees.

Levy, not being able to see her friend sad like that, immediately put her hands on his shoulders, showing her compassion. At that moment, Metalicana made a sudden move of his head and turned to Levy's direction. He looked at her right in the eye, which frightened her (he was a huge dragon made of iron after all), but she felt safe. She knew that whatever happened, Gajeel would be there to protect her. Much to her surprise, Gajeel moved one hand and placed it on top of Levy's that was resting on his shoulder. He held her hand tight but gently. Now a small smile could be seen on Levy's face. Gajeel got up, never letting go of the bluenette's hand, and looked at her over his shoulder, giving her a look to reassure her not to be afraid. And then he looked back to his father.

During that time, Grandeeney had explained everything about the reason the dragons vanished. Gajeel immediately felt guilty about what he previously said to Metalicana. His father had a reason to go. This reason was to protect him and prevent his dragonification. Gajeel lowered his head and looked at the ground.

"No reason to feel sad now, boy." He started talking. "You were right. I deserved it. Your life went to hell after I left you. But now, I see you try to make up for all those years." He looked at Levy, who was barely visible behind Gajeel's tall figure.

"Damn right I do." Gajeel smirked.

Gajeel, without realizing it, he tightened his grip on Levy's hand. 'Is that for me?' She thought as she looked at Gajeel, blushing at the same time. 'Maybe it was just a reflex. But…why is he still holding my hand tight?' With all that in her mind, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"So now, you're going to leave?" Lily spoke, standing on Gajeel's shoulder.

"We need to rest, after all these years. Thank you for helping this brat." Metalicana thanked the Exceed.

"This is what friends are for." Lily smiled.

"Seems to me, you found something much more than friendship. Fairy Tail is your family. You need to cherish it, for every moment that passes." Metalicana's words made tears come to Levy's eyes. She pulled her hand from Gajeel's hand and moved a little further, standing next to Levy. Lily followed. They wanted to give father and son a little privacy.

"When will you ask the human girl to be your mate?" Gajeel startled and his gaze on Levy was interrupted by his father's words.

"What?! What are you talking about?" Gajeel snapped.

"I've been inside you all this time. I know what you went through. I know all your memories and your feelings." Metalicana moved his paw towards his son. (Paw…isn't that funny to say about a dragon?)

"I can't. I hurt her. There is no way she returns my feelings. I'm not even sure she has forgiven me." Gajeel's eyes saddened.

"Shame on you, boy. The only one, who hasn't forgiven you, is yourself. She's here by your side. What else do you need?"

"Nothing, I guess." Gajeel hummed a laugh.

"What is so fascinating about the human girl that made you chose her?" A father had to know about his son's mate choice. After all, it was an important part of a dragon's life to pick the right mate, with whom; he would spend the rest of his life with.

"She reads." Gajeel turned and looked at Levy.

"And did she teach you to read too?"

"Nah. I learned by myself. To impress her." Gajeel's voice softened and so did his eyes.

"The time has come. The time for us to part." Grandeeney was heard saying. "There will be many hardships in the future to come, but… I am confident you all will overcome them." Her voice was so sweet and her smile so bright.

"No, don't go… don't go, Grandeeney…" Wendy said crying, shaking her head in denial.

Then Gajeel got close and put his large hand on top of Wendy's small head. "Let's send them off with our heads held high." He said with a smile on his face. He looked so confident and cool (and also handsome and awesome). Levy smiled at Gajeel's mature and kind gesture, which also made Wendy stop crying. But his action was also noticed by his father, whose eyes suddenly softened by the pride he felt for his son.

Then, all four dragons opened their wings and a light aura appeared around them. It was time for them to say goodbye. But not forever. Because they would always watch over mankind, and especially their children, the dragon slayers.

"You've still got that vulgar look in your eyes." Those words were the last ones he said to his son. But there was a second meaning to them. What Metalicana wanted to say is that 'No matter everything you've been through, you're still the brat I took in and raised. Always try to change for the better, but never forget who you are. I love you my son, I will always look after you.'

"What the hell kind'a last words are those?" Gajeel shouted. "Geez." Giving a look of approval to his father. 'Goodbye dad, I will never forget who I am, because then it would be like I've forgotten you. Look after me and try to lend me a hand once in a while.'

A tear could be seen forming on Gajeel's right eye. But he didn't care. A moment before the dragons vanished, Gajeel grabbed once again Levy's hand and held it tight. He blushed and she soon followed. She moved closer to him and tilted her head to rest on his shoulder.

That was the last thing Metalicana saw before he disappeared. His son was not alone any more. But the most important thing was that he was happy and that's all a father could ask for.

**Okay this is it. I know I'm fangirling like crazy about Gajeel, but I can't help it. He's just so awesome, especially in chapter 415. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! If you did, Go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya!**


End file.
